


Mishap

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-17
Updated: 2000-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap on the trail forces Vin to render extensive aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishap

**Mishap  
by Krisser**

Vin brushed the hair out of Ezra’s eyes as he felt the rest of his head for a bump. He circled it several times, not wanting to miss something if it was there.

Ezra felt gentle fingers in his hair, he didn’t want to open his eyes, least they stop. Ezra didn’t know whose fingers wrought such feeling of tenderness, but he took it as long as he could until he groaned in pleasure.

“Shit, did I hurt you Ez? Come on open your eyes, are you with me?” Vin asked, concern masking his fear.

“Vin,” Ezra whispered, “the fingers..”

“Sorry, Ez, did I check ya too hard” Vin asked, stricken at the thought of hurting Ezra more.

Ezra opened his green eyes and all he saw were worried blue eyes, “Vin? What happened?”

“Cougar spooked the horses, the one you were riding reared, dumping you and ran off. You hit your head. Didn’t find any blood though.” Vin stopped to take a breath, he talked almost as much as Ezra. “Ez, you might have a concussion. You’re gonna have to stay awake awhile. I know a cave up hereabouts. Have to ride double.” Vin helped Ezra to a sitting position and offered him some water. He went over to his horse and walked him closer. He was so worried that Ezra was really injured bad.

Ezra stood up using the tree as support. He was happy that he hadn’t brought Chaucer, but unhappy as Chaucer would never have reared at a cougar. His head did hurt a bit, and he rubbed it, but didn’t want to let on to Vin, so as not to worry him.

Vin put him up on the horse first, then swung up in front of him. “Ez, you’re gonna have to wrap your arms around me. I know that Nathan’ll kill me if I forget the basics for concussion.” 

Ezra did as he was asked, cause his head was aching. Vin pulled his arms so that they would be all the way around him. This caused Ezra to be pressed up right next to Vin. Ezra actually leaned forward and rested his head on Vin’s back so he could close his eyes. He loved that smell.

Vin grabbed both Ezra’s arms pulling them tight around him. He could feel Ezra getting drowsy, and that was bad. “Ezra, what do ya want to get for dinner?” Hoping that the wordy man would talk some.

With eyes closed he answered. “Something I don’t have to cook.”

Vin laughed, a delightful trill as he was gladdened by Ezra’s answer. The sound sent shivers up Ezra’s middle. He felt a stirring between his legs that surprised him.

“Ezra, we are almost there, but we have to go down that hill. Hold tight so you don’t fall off, the drop is long.” As the horse started down, Ezra was squeezed even closer to Vin’s backside. The slow side to side movement and smell combined to create some delicious feelings and Ezra was fully aroused. He hoped that Vin didn’t notice or assumed it was his gun. Ezra knew he should try to pull away, but his usual defensive wall was down because of the pain, and the delight brushings against his engorged cock had him pushing closer.

Too soon for Ezra, Vin came to a stop. He jumped down from the horse and then aided Ezra on his dismount. Vin grabbed his bedroll as he guided Vin into the cavern. Vin laid the bedroll out and gently pushed Ezra down on to it. Ezra laid down on his back without a fight. Vin laid down on his side without touching Ezra.

Ezra’s eyes flew open as he felt Vin’s hand on his crotch. Vin’s fingers rubbing up and down the rapidly rehardening member as it strained against his pants.

Vin continued his gentle caressing as he answered the question in Ezra’s eyes. “I felt it only fair that since I caused you’re ….. difficulty, it was my job to relieve you of it.” Vin’s touch became firmer and Ezra’s hips rocked up of their own accord to get closer to the cause of the arousing touch.

“Vin, why?” Ezra could hardly keep his eyes open for the pleasure his treacherous body was feeling.

Vin leaned his mouth down to an inch of Ezra’s. “Why?” he whispered, the warm air tantalizing his lips. “Why, because I’ve wanted to do that to you each and every time I see you.” He crushed his lips to Ezra’s begging for a response. Ezra’s lips parted inviting Vin’s tongue, and as it took up Ezra’s invitation, Ezra sighed and answered thrust to thrust. Trying to ravish the mouth that was driving him to distraction. Vin moved his whole body atop Ezra, grinding his hips into Ezra’s, cock to cock, thrusting a rhythm, harder and faster that sent Ezra right over the edge. Ezra yelped as he released his seed and then said Vin’s name in such a reverent way, that it pushed Vin right over the edge and he released his fluids as he yelled Ezra’s name. 

Vin rested his head against Ezra’s, then gently kissed his lips. As he lifted his head back up, Ezra lifted his hand and brought Vin’s lips back down and kissed them as though they were the most precious set in the world. Vin breathed in Ezra’s smell and sighed. “You’re not angry?” Vin asked not sure of himself for the first time, he couldn’t see Ezra’s eyes.

“If this is anger, I should be doing it more often.” The green eyes held a devilish look. Then Ezra let his heart show in his green eyes and the blue eyes froze as they read his own hearts desire. Ezra said the words aloud, “I have loved you for so long, but never dared to hope that my feelings would ever be returned. Never once, did I have an inkling that you shared any of this. Vin, it’s like I can dream again.” His southern accent was thicker due to the intensity of his feelings.

Vin’s body shuddered, Ezra rolled him over trading positions with him. He looked deep into Vin’s eyes, momentarily afraid that he said too much and scared Vin away. Vin saw that fear instantly and corrected Ezra’s impression. “Ez, I never even thought a man as pretty as you would ever look at me, I didn’t even think you looked at men. I’ve loved you a long time. It wasn’t until I felt you pressed up against me that I even dared.”

“Never looked at other men, Vin, just you, your caring ways melted my heart. A heart that no one ever tried to touch. Now, my heart is yours. And for the first time it feels good.”

A secret fear of Vin’s melted away at Ezra’s honest words. Words that came from his heart. Vin raised his lips to Ezra’s, Ezra’s met his half way, and they sealed their love in a kiss that paid homage to the lips that were touched. The gentle exploration changed as their ardor grew and the kiss intensified as they pulled on each others tongues. Vin caught and captured Ezra’s tongue, sucking it as far into his mouth as he could. Vin sucked even harder as Ezra made throaty groans. 

Ezra’s erection once again made it self known as it pressed into Vin’s thigh. Vin’s cock hardened in response. Ezra rubbed his palm along side the engorged member, his fingers working the strings to Vin’s trousers, until he freed Vin’s proof of renewed lust. Ezra grabbed the proof and using Vin’s previously spilled seed to coat his now pulsating cock, Ezra matched the rhythm that Vin used on Ezra’s tongue. 

Ezra squeezed and rippled his fingers on the upward thrust eliciting throaty growls from Vin. He sucked Ezra’s tongue faster and Ezra matched it stroke for stroke. Vin bucked his hips as he could no longer control his response. He thrust against Ezra’s hand as hard and as close as he could get. In Vin’s momentary lapse of concentration, Ezra captured Vin’s tongue and sucked it in sync to his hand manipulations. Vin could no longer think as the sizzle started in his back and filled his being and he gushed his fluids all over Ezra’s chest. Ezra didn’t stop his fingers until every last drop had been expelled. Vin growled outright, a robust growl that vibrated again Ezra’s chest. Ezra closed his eyes in pleasure, as that sound washed through him.

Vin gave Ezra a loving smile, then flipped him roughly onto his back. Vin ground his hips gently against Ezra’s crotch, finding the rock hard pole with ease. Loving the groan that Ez didn’t even know he emitted. He rained soft kisses across Ezra’s face as his hand found it’s way under his shirt and played with his nipples. Eliciting another groan from Ezra, Vin worked at the buttons on Ezra’s pants. 

Finally using two hands he succeeded. He freed his distended shaft, then first placing a quick kiss on Ezra’s lips, Vin’s lips descended on that very shaft and engulfed completely into his mouth. Ezra gasped, then moaned and growled in delight. Vin sucked and swirled his tongue about the vibrant mass within the confines of his mouth. Ezra’s hands were opening and closing as Ezra was lost in the sensations. Vin sucked harder, actually drawing Ezra’s hips up with the trusting. Vin finally used his fingers to caress the balls that rested at his chin and press the vein at the base as he slid his mouth up and down faster. 

Ezra yelled, “Ohhh Viiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn,” as his fluid exploded from the end, then continued its journey down Vin’s throat. Vin sucked out every drop, holding the now softening member still within his mouth until every quiver had subsided. 

Vin closed Ezra’s trousers and snuggled along side Ez, tucking his head under Ezra’s chin. Ezra quickly wrapped his arms about Vin, drawing him even closer. Ezra dropped a kiss atop Vin’s head, as he whispered into his ear. “My heart, right here, right now is the finest moment of my entire life. Only possible because of you. No one will be loved more than my loving you.”

Vin smiled into Ezra’s chest. “Oh, I don’t know about that Ezra, I don’t think ya realize yet just how much I love ya. I will protect ya with my life every minute I am alive.” Vin lowered his voice and Ezra had to strain to hear, but hear he did, Vin’s next words. “All my life somethin has been missin, but I found it now, it was you.” Ezra sighed as he hugged Vin even closer, entwining their legs, as they settled in to sleep.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They're not mine, but when they're not wanted...I will take 'em
> 
> Warning: this was my first posting On the M7 slash fic list - Erotica Day fic 
> 
> \- I had already written Rumors, which was my very first slash story, but was waiting for the beta. This was M7 slash List inspired and was posted there as well as Blackraptor.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Judy for the beta!


End file.
